Jariel's Clubhouse
Jariel's Clubhouse is an upcoming American interactive animated children's television series produced by Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation. The show is similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. The show is currently broadcast on Jariel Jr. on May 29, 2017. Premise Jariel/Super-Jariel, The Simpsons, Arthur, Scooby-Doo, The Chipmunks and Chipettes, and UMIGO star in the series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. And have made guest appearances. Jariel says that each episode has the characters help children "solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." The series uses "Jariel Jr.'s 'whole child' curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Jariel invites viewers to join him at the Outlawdoer, a giant Jariel's house-shaped computer whose main function is to distribute the day's Outlawtools, a collection of objects needed to solve the day's problem, to Jariel. Once the tools have been shown to Jariel on the Outlawdoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Toodles, a small, Jariel-Glasses-shaped flying extension of the Outlawdoer. By calling, "Oh Toodles!" Jariel summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so that the viewer can pick which tool Jariel needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Outlawtool", which is a surprise tool represented by a question mark and when the Jariel suggest using the Mystery Outlawtool or if only the Mystery Outlawtool is left, Jariel can call out "Mystery Outlawtool!" and the Outlawtool is revealed. The show features two original songs performed by OK Go, including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Jariel Club chant ("Super Stupenda Jariel!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. OK Go also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!", similar to echoes Mickey's first spoken words in the 1929 short The Karnival Kid. Voice actors and characters 'Main Characters' * ???? as Jariel Powell-Outlaw/BatJariel * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson/Patty and Selma Bouvier * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Quoodles * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * William Healy as Arthur * Andrew Dayton as D.W. * Daniel Brochu as Buster * Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Alvin and Simon * Janice Karman as Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette * Vanessa Chambers as Eleanor * Grant Moninger as Bit * Nick Shakoour as Dizzy * Genevieve DeMars as Bean * Jeff Bergman as Toodles * Jessica Alba as Jessica (Upcoming; Season 2; 2018) 'Recurring Characters' * Max Friedman Cole as Alan Powers/Brain * Jodie Resther as Francine * Melissa Altro as Muffy * Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo * Jennifer Hale, Jane Wiedlin & Kimberly Brooks as The Hex Girls - Thorn, Dusk, & Luna * Dan Castellaneta as Groundskeeper Willie/Scooby-Dum/Krusty the Clown/Abraham Simpson/Hans Moleman/Itchy/Santa's Little Helper/Snowball II * Harry Shearer as Charles Montgomery Burns/Ned Flanders/Seymour Skinner/Scratchy/Waylon Smithers/Otto Mann * Nancy Cartwright as Todd Flanders/Ralph Wiggum * Hank Azaria as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon/Moe Szyslak/Chief Wiggum * Russi Taylor as Martin Prince * Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten/Rod Flanders * Tara Strong as The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets * Tress MacNeille as Jimbo Jones/Agnes Skinner * Sofía Vergara as Carol Berrera 'Guest Stars' Coming Soon! Episode list Main article: List of Jariel's Clubhouse episodes Short series Coming Soon! Jariel's Clubhouse Live! Iconic Entertainment Studios, the company behind Yo Gabba Gabba Live, is mounting Jariel's Clubhouse Live. It is based on the children's animated series. External links * Coming Soon! * Jariel's Clubhouse on Facebook Coming Soon! Category:Television series by Jariel Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Jariel Powell-Outlaw Category:Upcoming Category:Jariel Television Animation shows Category:Television Category:Jariel Jr. Shows Category:American animated television series Category:Animated television series Category:Musical television series Category:2017 Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Preschool education television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's television series Category:Family Channel shows Category:Television spin-offs Category:Jariel Powell-Outlaw television series Category:2010s American television series Category:Jariel Network original programs